lets go!
by 4re8e8
Summary: i don't know what to right, just read it
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hi! First!**

**Ikuto: whatever… just start**

**Me: alright Mr grumpy pants! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I love squiggly lines! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amu pov**

Filially! The only exciting thing to happen this year besides me and Tadase love blooming I would never admit it but he can be a bit too sweet sometimes oh well he's perfect all the same. Anyway the class is going to TOKYO! Wow Tokyo! Too bad it's for educational reasons. Anyway I was really excited!

**On the bus to the airport **

I was sitting at the back window seat no one was around for two rows even Tadase, because he had to sit in the front for some school thing, so I just looked out the window. Suddenly a certain black cat popped his head I my view. "Ikuto!" I quietly yelled so nobody heard. Then I whispered, "What are you doing here!" He showed me a ticket to Tokyo. I looked at the seats and remembered how the teacher told me that I was sitting alone I crossed my fingers in hope I wasn't sitting next to him. I learnt from this experience that crossing your fingers never work. As Ikuto left, my 4 sleepy charas woke from there slumber. Ran said in a tired voice "Amu why the sad and angry face?" I replied with "it's going to be a long plane ride."

**On the plane**

"Oh, so this is what she meant." Ran said looking at Ikuto.

**Ikuto pov**

I was tied so I decided to go to sleep instead of teasing Amu. I yawned and went to sleep…

**Amu pov**

Ikuto was asleep so now I can start enjoying the plane ride. Ran and Su were playing tag, Miki and Yoru were talking about stuff I couldn't hear and Dia was sitting on my shoulder. "Amu-chan, what are you going to do?" Dia asked. "Probably read. In fact I will do it now." I replied and then getting my book out. It was called Margret in court by Georges Simenon. "Um… Amu-chan, isn't that book a little but too old for you?" Dia asked. "Well you see…" I answered nervously. Just then a big bump in the plane coursed Ikuto to fall on top of me. "Ikuto!" I yelled as I pushed up Ikuto knowing that he couldn't hear me. Then as I returned my hand, it when through his hair it was as soft as cat's fur. Wait, Amu why are you thinking about this! Think about Tadase, Amu think about Tadase! Another bump! I got curious. As I got up I felt a small tapping on my shoulder, and then a small voice whined "Amu-chan, what about my question?" "I will answer it later" I said. And with that I was of.

**Ran pov**

"Dia, I'm sorry, but she is not going to answer" I said sorrily. "I know" Dia answered. Then we followed Amu-chan

**Ikuto pov**

I woke to the brush of my hair and didn't open my eyes till I feel a big bump in the plane and saw Amu running off somewhere I decided to sneak up on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I love squiggly lines! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Me: end**

**Ikuto: good-ish. No amuto yet.**

**Me: later you will get what you want *smirk***

**Amu and Tadase: please no**

**Ikuto: please yes**

**Me: and yes wins!**

**Amu and Tadase: no!**

**Ikuto: yes!**

**Tadase: thieving cat! You will die! *Tadase and Ikuto fight***

**Amu and Me: *sweatdrop***

**Me: that was a bit harsh Tadase. Oh well bye! **


	2. something awesomeness

**Me: Hi! Hi! Hi!**

**Ikuto: whatever just do the story **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I love squiggly lines! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amu pov**

Everyone was asleep! Why? I thought as I ran for the captain's door. Strange, it was unlocked. It was very fogy and I think I saw someone or something? " Ahrrrr my little kitty cat just in ti… wait, how did you get on this plane?" the strange creature said as the fog lifted. "Wait a sec, you aren't Ichigo?" I turned around very confused to see Ikuto! Did that perverted black cat follow me here? As the last of the fog lifted away a large bump caused the plane to tip down and hurdle towards the ground. At that moment the the strange alien/elf like creature was gone. I slammed on the wall and fainted.

**Ikuto pov**

Amu was knocked down on the floor; the gravity force was too strong to help her. Then I started to feel dizzy my head hurt I fell to the floor and fainted

**1 hour later**

**Amu pov**

As I slowly open my eyes to see a sleepy Ikuto above my face. I got up, very flustered. He rubbed his eyes as he awoken. Then it hit me, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia! Oh and Yoru to. Later (when Ikuto decided to wake up and help) we found all 5 of them knocked out under the control table but ran and Yoru were holding something strange; a pendant, Both Ran's and Yoru's had a yellow background, Ran's had a pink heart with the same pattern as the one on a heart's egg has in the middle and two fox ears pointing outward at the bottom. Yoru's was a midnight blue cross (this one: + not this one: x) with the same pattern as the one on a heart's egg has on the bottom. The 5 little charas got up and me and Ikuto picked up the pendants. As we were staring at these oddly drawing pendants the exit door fell off from it rusty hinges. You know, after all this chaos I forgot about getting everyone off this plane, I rushed off to see if everyone was awake, yes. After we got everyone off the plane we found the staff in the closet, only me and Ikuto not confused about it. We got the blow up boats out and set them up and got to the Tokyo, finally!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I love squiggly lines! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Me: Done! Finally done.**

**Amu: it took you some time!**

**Me: I'm a slow righter get over it.**

**Kisshu: Ahrrrrr? You make me sound like a pirate!**

**Me: well spell check wasn't any help!**

**Ikuto: its later where is my full on amuto!**

**Me: be patient.**

**Amu and ****Tadase: let's hope he will have to be super ****patient.**

**Me: by!**


	3. Chapter 3

FF

**Amu POV**

Everyone is now awake but only after 2 hours with Ikuto! As we FINALLY arrive in Tokyo after a LONG blow up boat ride our class meet up but Ikuto was gone. "Amu-chan." Tadase called out, he was with our friends (in the same year) and I ran up to them. Then me and everybody else left to the hotel. The rest of the day was all school related trips around Tokyo until lunchtime.

**Ichigo POV**

Today is just an average day at the café I am working as hard as I can, Mint is doing nothing at all, Lettuce is at least trying, Pudding is making a mess and Zacro is just being a sadist. "Girls, come" Ryou stated. Oh yeah, and Ryou is being annoying.

Ryou was saying some stuff about chimera animal that we have heard all before. Then we headed out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I love squiggly lines! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry it is so short I just wanted something by Christmas. I will work on it more.**


	4. Chapter 4 of awesomeness

I'm back! With better writing skills than ever! I have a clear idea of where this is going, but if you like to suggest something that would be helpful. That's all; hope you like the new chapter! :D


End file.
